The present invention relates to a structure and a method for supplying a bead-with-filler which is a tire component to a tire molding machine.
In a tire molding process, two beads are supplied to form both side rims respectively, and hitherto supply of the beads to a tire molding machine has been carried out by workmen manually.
Also in case of supplying beads-with-filler, all works such as setting beads on a preset apparatus for attaching fillers to the beads, taking, out beads-with-filler from the preset apparatus and supplying them to the tire molding, machine have been carried out manually.
Such supply work of the bead-with-filler has been an obstacle to automation of the tire molding equipment.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the foregoing and an object of the invention is to provide a structure and a method capable of supplying automatically beads-with-filler.